Robin's Family Counselling (warning:refunds not accepted)
by Chimebelle
Summary: Robin was annoyed. No. Actually, she very, extremely pissed, at Xander, Ryoma... in summary, at all of Corrin's siblings. Because what kind of brother or sister forced their loved one to choose one over the other? When it was absolutely obvious that such choice was tearing their precious princess apart? Corrin better be grateful for her interference. GodlikeRobin
1. In Which Robin is NOT Amused

**Summary: Robin was annoyed. No. Actually, she very, extremely pissed, at Xander, Ryoma... in summary, at all of Corrin's siblings. Because what kind of brother or sister forced their loved one to choose one over the other? When it was absolutely obvious that such choice was tearing their precious princess apart? Corrin better be grateful for her interference. Crack!**

 **Warning: Godlike Robin. Also, I have no idea if I will be able to finish this. If my muse wants me to write, I will, but if it never shows interest in this story again, I probably won't. Just a heads up before you read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

 **Oh, and this is not really edited. If you do find mistakes, I would be grateful if you point them out for me.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter One**

"Choose, sister. Hoshido or Nohr?"

Corrin looked to them both, Xander on her left and Ryoma on her right, and hesitated. How could she choose between two families? How could they ask her to choose one and forsake another when she loved them both, dearly? One could not measure love, she did not love one more than the other!

"Oh, what horrible older brothers you are!" trilled a melodic voice.

The three stared. Right next to Corrin was a woman who certainly did not exist just moments before. She was wearing a cloak that covered her completely, and with the cowl on, everything about her was obscured.

Corrin yelped and leapt out of the way.

"Who are you?!" she shrieked.

The cowled figure howled in laughter. "Me? You ask for my name?" She stepped back, and spread out her arms majestically.

"I am Grima! The Fell Dragon- Destroyer of Worlds!" she cackled madly.

Then, as fast as lightning, the woman's hand darted out, grabbed Corrin, and pulled her tightly against her.

"Unhand Corrin this instant, woman!" yelled Ryoma and Xander as one.

She snorted. "Did I just not tell you that I was Grima?" she asked, stressing on her name. "Or do you not know who Grima is?" she asked with a mournful air.

Sighing, the unsettling woman pulled Corrin even closer, and began to stroke her hair.

"Such horrible siblings. Asking their sister to choose between two families," she cooed in Corrin's ear. Xander and Ryoma's face flushed with rage. "I suppose they would not mind, if I... take my cute little Corrin with me now, hmmm?"

"What?!"

Grima maneuvered Corrin to be on eye level with her, and put her hands on top of Corrin's shoulders. "You are mine now, darling," she purred.

Corrin shivered, eyes wide with fear. "Let me go. Let me go!" she began to scream, thrashing wildly.

Off from the distance, Corrin saw her other siblings making way towards her. Takumi was running with his bow in hand, and Hinoka had Sakura with her on her Pegasus as they swooped in. Camilla's wyvern screeched as it lunged, and Leo and Elise's steeds were on full gallop. "Let her go you fowl beast!" screeched Elise.

"Manners, manners," Grima taunted.

"Give me back my sister!"

"Your sister? She's mine!" Hinoka snapped at Elise. "You Nohrians, you take her away from us and have the nerve to-"

"Ha!" snorted Grima as she shook her head side to side.

"So divided, even in the face of a common enemy," she tsked. "Do you think you'll be able to "free" little Corrin from my grasp? I doubt you'll ever be able to defeat me."

Grima hit Corrin on her pressure point, and Corrin fell. "No!" they screamed. She casually readjusted her grasp on Corrin. As the royals tried to lunge for their darling sister, Grima pulled out a dagger and laid the cold steel on Corrin's bare throat. The royals froze.

"You didn't even realize the harm the real enemy would do by fighting amongst yourselves. Let it never be said that humans are wise beings- clever? Maybe. But far from wise."

She eyed the royals speculatively

"Maybe if all five weapons of legends are joined, one might have the strength to defeat me," she declared. "But that will never happen now, will it?" she mused, looking down pointedly on the Yato on Corrin's belt.

The royals all bristled in anger.

Still shaking her head with a mock air, she tipped unconscious Corrin and gathered her up, in a parody of a bridal style hold.

Then, Grima pulled her head back, and Roared.

The ancient sound, old and powerful, froze all of those gathered to the ground. Instincts screamed that this was the predator. And they were nothing, nothing but mere flecks of dust compared to this terrible being.

A portal appeared, and Grima dived in with Corrin still firmly in her grasp.

"No! Corrin!"

* * *

 **AN:** **I actually agree with Robin's sentiment on this- not that I would express myself in this manner. Poor Corrin...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Posted Date: 4/29/16**


	2. Robin, the Fell Dragon FEAR ME!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter Two**

Corrin woke with a start.

Her eyes widened as she found herself in an unfamiliar place. Where was she?

She was on a soft, luxurious bed with covers tucked carefully around her. Behind her was an open window, showing an unfamiliar, grey landscape. On the bedside leaned a weapon. 'The Yato,' whispered a part of Corrin's mind. Then the events of yesterday rushed back to her.

Corrin jerked up, as she looked around frantically. Her eyes widened with fear as it landed on the cloaked figure- Grima.

"Where am I?!" demanded the princess.

"You should be grateful, little child of mine. I've done you a favor, saved you the pain of choosing one family over the other."

Grima walked towards her and lowered herself until they were at an eye level "Aren't you?"

"What?" asked Corrin, dumbfounded.

"Well, I'm planning to unite your unruly siblings. Fighting amongst themselves like that..." She shook her head. "Such naughty, naughty children."

Something about Grima's tone and attitude reminded Corrin of an eccentric grandmother. Well, maybe not quite _grandmother_ , but not someone to be afraid of, in any case. It was strange. The woman had kidnapped her, declared herself to be the Fell Dragon, Destroyer of Worlds, yet, she felt no fear. Rather, she had felt worse when she had been hesitating between her two families.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, bolder now that the woman did not seem to mean her much harm.

"Your siblings-Hoshido and Nohr, are too apart and too opposing to come together. You would have been forced to choose a side, sweetheart, and then where would that land you?"

"Tragedy upon tragedy, that's what. Choosing your birthright or the way of conquest-neither would have been the better choice."

Grima turned her head to stare at the open window. "Especially with the approaching enemy on the horizon."

"What did you say?" questioned Corrin, the last words being spoken too softly for her to hear.

Grima turned to look at Corrin again. She ignored her last inquiry, and continued. "They need to learn how to work together. And I thought. And what better motivation would there have been, other than you, missing? And if both clearly knew that it was a third party- a third party too strong for them to defeat alone."

Corrin blinked. "You talk as if you know what would have happened," she said. "How?"

"Let it be said that the power of foresight runs in the blood of the dragons, my dear," said Grima.

"…Wait. What exactly do you mean?"

Grima touched her shoulders gently. "What do you think, Corrin?"

Corrin's mind was in haywire. The damned Grima talked too much in riddles. "Wait, wait, _wait_. Let's backtrack for a bit. Who exactly are you?"

The woman laughed. "Oh, where are my manners? I apologize, Corrin."

She pulled off her cowl, and strangely familiar black eyes 'Where had she seen those before?' grinned down at her.

"I am Grima the Fell Dragon, and Robin the Grandmaster of Ylisse." Grima executed an elegant bow that Corrin was confident that even Xander wouldn't be able to copy. "Nice to meet you."

Corrin's mind fizzed. "Oh."

"That's all you got to say, little one?" Robin said, with slight disappointment in her voice.

"You look as old as Camilla. Younger, even," said Corrin flatly. "When you said you were the Fell Dragon…"

"Ah- that. Where you expecting someone much older?" The woman gestured to her body, "More ferocious, perhaps?" she asked with a teeth baring grin.

Showing teeth did not, in fact make Grima more intimidating, thought the princess. "You don't look like much," muttered Corrin.

"What is wrong with my looks?" pouted Robin.

Truly, thought Corrin, the Fell Dragon looked… human. She looked to be about her age, and the first impression she gave did not scream danger. Rather, she looked like someone to protect. Grima looked delicate, with a pale face, white hair, and big, round eyes. Looking now, Corrin realized that Grima was even shorter than her as well.

"Destroyer of Worlds," snorted Corrin in amusement.

Robin sighed at the overall disbelief. "Oh well-okay then, sweetie, come here."

Corrin looked at her suspiciously.

Robin smiled widely, which only succeeded in unnerving Corrin. "Let me convince you, my dear child."

"Don't call me a chi-" Corrin fell silent as she eyed what Grima was now holding.

Grima held a crystal ball in front of her. "A peek, little princess. To convince you that I am who I say I am. If you behave, maybe I will even show you things that I suspect you'd be very interested in."

"And what do you think that will hold my attention?"

"Aren't you curious how your lovely siblings are faring?"

Taunting smile stretched wide, looking only at Corrin.

Corrin gulped, then made her decision.

"Give it to me."

Grima's chuckles filled the room.

* * *

 **AN:** **Because glass balls are always the epitome of truth. You just can't not believe anything you see from a glass ball, right? xD!**

 **If you're confused about the Grima/Robin switching, Corrin still thinks Robin as Grima, because Robin introduced herself as Grima first and that left a huge impression on her mind. However, Robin thinks herself as Robin.**

 **Anyways,**

 **Thank you for all your reviews, favorites, and follows. All your reviews motivated me, and I appreciate the criticism! I still don't know how this story will turn out, but apparently I want to write more of this! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

 **Posted date: 5/4/16**


	3. Corrin and the Orb that Never Lies

**Warning: Godlike Robin. And this chapter is not really cracky anymore, I don't think. Plus, Corrin seriously does not realize how lucky she is- though I suppose my idea of being fortunate probably doesn't align with hers. Maybe after I get out of this serious zone I can go back on relishing in Robin's antics but for now...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. More's the pity, that.**

 **AN: So, it's my birthday today! May fifteenth! I spurged on writing on the fourteenth so I could get it out today~! Anyways, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read my story! I never knew RFC would garner this much attention! Thank you! The reviews really make my day. I love you all.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter Three**

Robin passed the orb to Corrin, and Corrin took it carefully with both hands. She stared into the glass orb, uncertain of what she had to do. Ignoring her confused look, Robin pressed a hand on the orb and closed her eyes.

Corrin's eyes widened as she realized that inside the previously empty white orb, cloudlike vapors had begun to swirl inside, forming blurry images. They started from Robin waking up and meeting Chrom in the field in that fateful day with no memories. Already knowing what its contents held, Robin could understand what the orb revealed, though it was too fast for Corrin's eyes.

When events slowed down enough for Corrin to tell them apart, what she saw was darkness.

 _A cloaked figure stood in the shadows, wreathed by flickering purple flames. The figure spoke to a person in front of them, though the orb did not reveal who the listener was._

 _"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima..."_

 _The being lowered their hood- revealing a red eyed, white haired woman._

Corrin clenched her fists together. The voice, the tone, it all made her hair stand on her neck. It was not a pleasant feeling. And that woman felt nothing like Grima standing before her.

The images shifted.

 _Four figures stood. A short, white haired figure stood side by side with a blue haired man in noble armor, facing a mirror image of the white-haired woman next to the Fell Dragon. They looked identical, but for the color of their eyes. One had glowing red. The other's was pitch black._

 _The mirror image spoke._

 _"Why do you deny yourself? You are Grima. Why stand with the humans when you can be so much more?"_

 _The black eyed one- whom Corrin realized was Grima who was the one showing her this image, bristled._

 _"_ I _am_ _Robin."_

 _Robin's hands curled against her sides._

Just when Corrin became certain that the woman would lash out at her red-eyed twin, the orb shuttered, blacking out.

"Wait, this is it?" demanded Corrin. "This barely showed me anything," she protested.

"This shows enough." Grima shrugged. "The point is, I am who I say I am- Grima, and Robin."

The images Corrin saw swirled in her head. "Fine."

She took a short intake of breath. "I'll trust you, Grima." She tapped her fingers lightly on her thighs. "I'll choose to believe that you are who you say you are."

She looked up to Grima expectantly. "So now keep your end of the bargain."

"Aren't you the demanding brat?" said Robin with no malice in her voice. It was a sound of mixed amusement and exasperation, and was that relief?

"But do me a favor, Corrin?"

Corrin looked to her curiously. "What is it?"

"Call me Robin."

Corrin stared at Grima, no, Robin. Her face was carefully black, however… Making up her mind, Corrin tested out the new name with her lips. "Alright. ...Robin."

Robin's mouth flickered into a smile. Corrin almost missed it, but managed to catch the fond, genuine expression on the Fell Dragon- no, Robin's lips, and smiled herself.

In a better mood, Robin touched the orb again, and this time, instead of being bombarded with undecipherable, quick images, the orb revealed a very clear picture of the Hoshidan half of Corrin's family, in a circle.

Every thought of Robin flew out of her mind as Corrin leaned in, focusing on her _family_.

* * *

 **Hoshido**

"What exactly happened out there, Ryoma?"

Hinoka's demand filled the otherwise empty throne room. Ryoma looked at her sister. He knew that she had not meant to be accusing. It could not be helped. His sister's eyes screamed pain, pain that was echoed in all their eyes.

"It's as you've just seen. Corrin has been taken, from us, by an unknown- Grima."

Every one of them was a mess.

Ryoma was somber, with his voice just as grave, matching his expression. Hinoka and Takumi were looking somewhat fierce, with denial and determination bleeding through their each and every action. Sakura wrung out her hands with anxious worry.

"And this time, we do not even know where she was taken," cried Hinoka. "How can this be, brother?"

They all looked forlornly at each other, feeling their failure towards their sister like a heavy weight on their shoulders.

Takumi growled. "We need to get her back. But who is Grima? Where does it reside?"

Ryoma's eyes darkened.

"I do not know, brother. I do not know."

Silence filled the throne room that was empty save for the four siblings. The emptiness made it feel even more hollow, making them feel the absence of Corrin as well as their Mother even more keenly.

The four flinched as gentle knocks startled them out of their dark thoughts. They stared at the closed door. Ryoma was the first one to recover. "Come in," commanded Ryoma in his firm, steady voice.

The door opened, revealing Azura.

"Ryoma," said the quiet, unassuming voice.

"Azura?" said Ryoma, surprised. She approached them. Azura was wearing a determined expression, and her footsteps careful and deliberated.

"I have a suggestion. We do not know who this Grima is- but she didn't quite seem to be Nohrian- or even human, for that matter."

He nodded. "Yes. She called herself the Fell Dragon."

"Why don't we ask for the Rainbow Sage's wisdom?"

The four stared, shocked, at the unexpected suggestion.

"The Rainbow Sage?" questioned Takumi sharply. "How do you know that the sage known for weaponry knows anything about dragons?"

Azura did not rise to the bait, and her voice kept its even tone. "The sage has been among the living for a long time. I'm certain he would know at least even a little about matters that elude most of us."

"That is a good idea, Azura," replied Ryoma, shooting a stern look at Takumi. "And I had been planning to visit him already… before Corrin's kidnapping and Mother's passing," he said, fingering his weapon, the Raijinto.

"Alright, then, it's decided. Let's all head to the Rainbow Sage's village," said Hinoka with determination. "Maybe from him, we can get a clue on how to rescue our sister."

With firm nods, the four royals dispersed, each to prepare for the upcoming trials.

Only Azura was left alone as she stood, staring contemplatively at the empty throne.

 _You are the ocean's blue waves_

 _Destined to seek_

 _A life beyond the shore_

 _Just out of reach….._

* * *

"I'm so sorry," sniffed Corrin as the orb's images faded.

"What, are you crying?" asked Robin incredulously.

Corrin glared at her with tears in her eyes. "I've split my family apart."

Corrin paused, taking a look at Robin. "No." Corrin's glare became even more scorching with inner fire. "You've split our family apart!" she yelled. "Because of me, Moth-Queen Mikoto is dead, and they're suffering! I should be down there, with them, not- not resting in _your_ bed in _your_ home!"

"Oh? So you would have chosen Hoshido? Maybe then you would have spared your Hoshidan siblings from feeling as if they failed their darling sister," Robin's lips curled. "But then you would be fine with whatever emotional backlashes you give to your siblings in Nohr, I take it?"

The heat from her voice quickly disappeared as it came."No, no. That's.. that's not what I meant."

"But you just said you had to be with your siblings in Hoshido. You cannot be in two places at once, Corrin."

"If you are with Hoshido… you have abandoned Nohr."

Corrin shook her head frantically.

Robin pludged on, nonetheless. "Blood or not, your Nohrian siblings have treated you as their own for the entire life that you remember."

Corrin stared down at the ground, fidgeting with the hem of her cloak. "You don't have to remind me. I know full well, myself…"

Robin sighed.

"I suppose this is the time I am to tell you that this happened weeks ago."

Corrin's head snapped up. "What?!"

"This is what happened right after you went missing. It is not what is happening, now."

Corrin's eyes widened. "I've been unconscious for that long? I don't believe it."

"You've been only unconscious for a day, Corrin," smirked Robin.

Corrin's brow furrowed. "But then, how?"

"Time passes differently here, that's all."

"So, look again," commanded Robin. "I'm pretty certain that your siblings will be in Notre Sagesse by now. Anyways, I promised to show you your family. Not just half."

* * *

 **Notre Sagesse- Present Time**

"Nohrians!" hissed Takumi as he glared at the Nohrian royal party.

"Hoshidans," mocked Camilla derisively, looking towards them with unveiled disgust.

The soldiers parted as Ryoma and Xander respectively walked forward.

"Why are you in Notre Sagesse, Nohrian?"

Xander scanned the town, his eyes landing on the house surrounded by Hoshidan troops. His eyes narrowed.

"So, you've already taken the sage hostage," he observed.

"How do you know that?" asked Hinoka.

Camilla drew herself up proudly. "Of course Xander would know, that is the sage's house isn't it? He would recognize it, seeing that he already completed the quest requested of him by the sage years ago."

"He completed the quest, years ago?" said Hinoka in surprise, then shook her head. "No matter. You won't be touching even a hair of the sage, Nohrian."

There was movement in the Hoshidan forces. Hinoka turned to her troops. "What is the matter?" she asked sharply.

"My lady," fumbled a soldier.

Behind the soldiers, Azama's voice leaked out, saving the one questioned from explaining. "Sage? Please, move back."

"Azama?" said Hinoka, raising her eyebrows. "Please, lead the sage back to safety."

The sage interfered. "Thank you Princess Hinoka, but that is unnecessary." He scanned the Nohrian army with an expectant air. "They have come for advice as well, I take it?"

"Sage-"

"Prince Ryoma, I told you I would tell you of all I know of Grima when the time is right. That time is now."

"But the Nohrians?" Takumi bristled, voice was full of contempt. "We came to save Corrin, not to put her into more danger."

"You worry, and that is only natural, for you are family. However, the Nohrians are not a threat to your sister."

The sage turned to Nohr and Hoshido troops. "You came for my advice. And I shall give it, to _all_ of you," he said, stressing the word all.

There was no few amount of hostility on both sides at the declaration.

The sage cleared his throat.

"The Fell Dragon, Grima, is the opposing force of Naga, the Divine Dragon."

He smiled wisely at them all, his brown eyes twinkling. "I would continue, but there are ones more qualified than I to tell you about the Fell Dragon that are with us right now."

"What are you talking about?" asked Elise with furrowed brows.

"First handed experiences tend to be better than the second handed ones," said the sage cryptically.

Leo narrowed his eyes, scanning the Hoshidan forces with suspicion. "Are you saying that someone here has knowledge of this Fell Dragon?"

The sage's lips curled into a half smile. "Intimately, yes."

The sage continued blandly. "Three someones, in fact. Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Prince Leo, they happen to come from a different world."

* * *

 **AN: This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Damn, I know it isn't really long, but for me, well, first time for everything, right?**

 **The quote "I am the wings of despair~" and the song I'm sure you are all familiar with comes directly from the real game. Those lines are not my writing. Everything else though, is me!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Posted Date: 5/15/16**


	4. Selena, Odin, and Laslow

**Warning: No longer crack. Severa, Inigo, and Owain holding back their quirks due to the serious nature of the conversation. No Robin or Corrin in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter Four**

The sage's words echoed in their minds.

 _Three someones, in fact. Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Prince Leo, they happen to come from a different world._

There was a tense silence as they swallowed the sage's words.

"Impossible." Camilla crossed her arms, looking as lethal as a viper poising to strike. "There is no possible way that anyone in our service has connections with Grima," she said vehemently.

The soldiers of Nohr moved restlessly, surreptitiously looking at each other.

"Hah," scoffed the Hoshidan prince, Takumi. "Are you so certain of that, Nohrian? Being naturally deceitful as you are, I don't doubt the ones that serve you are just exactly the same."

"Takumi, please, hold yourself," pleaded Sakura from the other side.

Her words passed by unacknowledged.

"Do not insult us, or our soldiers, Prince Takumi," said Xander stiffly.

* * *

Tension ran high.

Xander and Camilla both avoided looking at their retainers. 'It couldn't be,' was their echoing thought. They couldn't imagine Laslow or Selena ever deceiving them.

But Leo could not just dismiss the sage's words.

Leo took pride in himself for being reasonable. If Xander was the leader, Elise their heart, and Camilla their protector- he was the logic, he was the one who got himself dirty- all for his siblings.

He had to contemplate- It was a well known secret that Odin, Laslow, and Selena were not from Nohr, or even from Hoshido. The fact that the sage had called out for Xander, Camilla, and himself and failed to include Elise was another point against them.

Could it be…?

"Fine, fine, fine!" yelled Selena as she walked out to the sage. "Sheesh. You can now all stop squabbling. And making accusatory glances, if you _please,_ " she breathed out harshly.

Silence filled the small town.

"Selena."

Camilla's face was drained of blood, and her voice was cold and brittle like ice.

Selena had a look of guilt on her face. Her voice changed into something sincere. "I'm sorry, Lady Camilla. I… I did not mean to keep this from you."

At the sound of her retainer's apology, Camilla broke out of her shock.

"If you have betrayed us in any way- if you harmed a single hair in Corrin's head, I swear-" Her voice was harsh, and it slowly gained heat as she spoke threateningly.

However, maybe Selena was just imagining it, but she could hear her lady's voice, cracking.

Selena shook her head, pained. "I didn't Lady Camilla. …How could I?" she whispered so softly, that it went by unheard.

Laslow and Odin stepped forward as well.

"My apologies for keeping this from you, Lord Xander," said Laslow, his smooth voice unusually serious as he stood next to Selena.

"Hahaha," chuckled Odin nervously. "My lord, a thousand of apologies for this… foul deception. I'm afraid we had no choice. Have no choice," he reaffirmed, looking anxious, apologetic, and worried, all at once. For whom, Leo could not tell.

The three stood together. Their body betrayed their tenseness. And the Nohrians, and even the Hoshidans who did not know about the three royal retainers, could read telling signs in their body language.

Selena, Laslow, and Odin, for all their time working for Nohr, had never shared a mission together. They had no reason to, because they were under the service of each their Lady and Lords, and they rarely worked together for the royals each had their own army.

Simply put, there was no reason for the three retainers' paths to cross. However, standing together, no one could deny the fact that the three flawlessly melded in with each other, and how natural they made it look, standing side by side.

The three had... betrated them. Leo could not deny it any longer. Nor could Xander, or Camilla.

It was bitter.

The Nohrians were shocked as it shook them to their very core. They, never in their lives had ever thought that the three would- _could_ ever betray Nohr.

Yet the evidence pointed to the contrary.

Had they been quite quirky? Yes. Had they been strange? And had it been obvious that they were from somewhere other than Nohr, or even Hoshido? Yes, yes, and yes. But they had never expected, not, never, this.

Selena placed her hands on her hips, seeming to be annoyed at the whole drama, though nothing could be further from the truth. "Well, sage? You've accused us, and you are correct. What is your purpose in all of this?"

"I apologize for putting you in such a situation," answered the sage. "I did not mean to put you or your companions into unnecessary trouble. But the fact remains that the three of your knowledge in fact surpasses mine. And I do wish to help them find Princess Corrin."

"We have a reason for not speaking," retorted Laslow. "Of course we wished to tell our Lords and Lady! But the most we can is to allude that we do know something, which in not helpful in the least, and would only have opened up to unnecessary questions. That is why we held our tongue."

Odin sighed theatrically. "My wonderful companions are talking in riddles. Let me make ourselves clear. The dark curse still is strong. We are only human, after all. We cannot go around it, for if we do-"

"-you will fade," finished Azura for Odin.

"Azura?" gasped several voices in shock from the Hoshidan lines.

"Did you know about the Fell Dragon as well?" asked Hinoka with trepidation in her voice.

Azura shook her head. "No, Hinoka. I have no knowledge of this Grima."

Azura looked straight at Hinoka, holding her gaze. "But the curse that they speak of," her amber eyes glinted. "It is quite familiar."

"Speaking of it, it would in turn make you into an invisible monster. That is what you are saying, is it right, Nohrian retainers?"

The three from another world looked to the blue haired princess with surprise and relief in their eyes. "Yes," they replied.

"Such far-fetched lies won't get you anywhere," drawled Leo. He was masking pain quite well, but Odin could see the betrayal, his betrayal, cut deep.

A standstill.

Laslow, Selena, and Odin clearly would not talk directly of Grima- and Nohrians and Hoshidans- could not let this go either, not when Corrin was on the line.

"And now it seems that what I must now do is clear," declared the sage.

"How so?" retorted Selena bitingly, rolling her eyes.

"Break the curse," said the sage simply.

Selena stared at the sage as if he'd lost his mind. "If we could, don't you think we would have tried already?" no, she really couldn't hold back the derisive snort. "No human can break a curse by a dragon." She muttered darkly, "Especially when not even the dragon who cast the curse can break it."

Only Azura Odin, and Laslow heard, and the latter shot her a dry look.

The sage smiled pensively. "But I am not human, my dear."

"I am a dragon."

A pause.

"What?"

"I am a dragon, who has been punished for a very, very long time for my sins. But if I break this curse, aide in the uniting of two armies who will eventually find peace, maybe it is enough redemption to pay for my crimes."

The sage closed his eyes. When he reopened, them, his eyes were glowing red.

A familiar red, thought the royal siblings uncomfortably. It was the same shade as Corrin's own eyes.

There was no fanfare, no gleam of light, or any change it atmosphere. However, the sage said calmly. "It is done."

"Done?" Selena growled. "And if we are cursed because you are mistaken, what are you going to say? Whoops, sorry, but no blood off my back?" she asked sarcastically.

Laslow placed his hand on Selena's shoulders, calming her down. He glanced to the sage. "So exactly where are we supposed to start?"

Selena pushed him off and glared in warning. Laslow paid it no heed.

The sage answered easily. "From the beginning, of course."

Odin chortled. "Exactly what is the beginning? Where does the wheel of fate start?" he questioned rather poetically.

Laslow rolled his eyes at his friend's theatrical antics. Well, he was the dancer, the entertainer, and could tell a story much better than Selena- too much sarcasm and snappiness, or Odin-too much exaggeration and wild hand movements that barely helped comprehension; and so he began.

 _"_ _In a land far, far away, there one was a noble prince, the crowned Prince of Ylisse."_

As he began, both Selena and Odin fell silent, staring into each other and giving Laslow room to tell their tale.

 _"_ _He found a woman with amnesia, by the name of Robin. In a skirmish, he found out that she was a brilliant tactician, and recruited her into his army…_

* * *

"Grima is a monster in our world. The one who tried to destroy everything. And Grima is also Robin. Our tactician, and friend. We killed it. Or more accurately. Robin killed it. And for that price, Robin disappeared, as well."

A few seconds passed.

"Do you expect us to believe that?" asked Leo incredulously.

"I do hope not," said Takumi. "And there are flaws. Grima is killed in your story."

"It the bonds are strong enough," said Selena as if she had not heard him speak. "If the bonds connecting Robin are strong enough, she will be able to come back."

Her eyes bored into Camilla's. "Those were the last words of Naga, when Robin fell."

Odin spoke. His lips tilted into a rare, sincere smile, directed at both Selena and Laslow. "Maybe… maybe she managed to come back."

His words were soft, hopeful.

Silence filled the pavilion.

"We don't know if it is Robin that came back, or Grima." Laslow's eyes were sorrowful. "By the looks of things… But we shouldn't get our hopes up, Odin."

Harsh words called out with distrust. "That is, if what you are saying is the truth."

Odin bristled. "This is the truth. We speak the truth," His smile was bitter. "We have no idea why Princess Corrin was kidnapped by Grima. By all rights, Grima is dead. Robin gave up her life for this. If this is Robin…"

The sage slowly clapped his hands. "You have done well."

"Done well?" snarled Selena. "Do me a favor and shut up, sage, before I truly lose my temper. What exactly was the point of revealing all of this?"

"And yet, maybe they are now closer to understanding," said the sage.

"Understanding exactly what? That you shouldn't trust strangers that you do not know the origin of?" Selena glared at the floor darkly. "This was completely unnecessary."

"Maybe all of this was, indeed, unnecessary. But I have a feeling this... would lead you three to your true purpose. It will allow you to fullfill the true reason why your came into this world, Selena, Odin, and Laslow.

"Our true purpose? And I suppose you know what it is?"

The sage gripped his cane, and tried to come closer to the three retainers. However, before even taking a step, the sage suddenly stumbled.

He crumpled to the ground. Laslow rushed to him, catching him and allowed the sage lean against him. "You spent up all your energy, breaking the curse," he stated, incredulous.

The sage nodded weakly.

"You're about to die," stated Selena bluntly. "Are you an absolute moron? Why the hell would you do that?"

"You do not have to mourn my passing. I have wished for this, for countless centuries."

"That's…"

"I.. am sorry. I wish this brings you all closer to true peace… I am sorry... for all my sins."

His eyes closed. His head fell.

The man was dead.

"So what now?" sighed Selena.

Before anyone could formulate a proper reply, Elise pointed her fingers shakily to a figure coming their way.

The smell of rotting flesh wafted down their nose.

"Wha- what is that?" she exclaimed in fright.

It was an animated rotting corpse, to be exact. And there was more than one. Tens, no hundreds were crawling to them, those ugly, disgusting human corpses.

Selena and Laslow froze. They could only look at the all too familiar monsters in mounting horror.

Odin managed to gather his wits, and shouted out a warning.

"Risen!" Without a second thought, he whipped out his tome, ready to charge. "Get ready for battle!"

* * *

 _Robin was Grima._

 _And Grima could only be killed by its own hands._

 _The once-prince, now King, could not bear to lose his best friend. He made Robin promise to stay back, to execute Grima himself, to spare his friend's life._

 _Robin... Robin wanted peace. She did not wish to live in guilt. So she told him she would stay back. She lied. In the end, it was Robin who landed the final blow. She died, and with her Grima perished._

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm removing Crack! from the summary. It was crack in the first chapter. As the story progresses though, I'm falling more into, well, some more depressing/serious matters. I suppose it is the nature of this story. Robin will try, though, to keep this cracky with her godly powers. I don't know if she'll ever be successful. And yup, you read it right. Risen, not Faceless. Teehee.**

 **Thanks for reading! And for following, favoriting, and reviewing! You make my day~.**

 **Leave a review on the way out!^^**

 **Posted 6/11/16**


	5. Shatter

**AN: Hi. I'm back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, plot in Conquest would have been _very_ different.**

 **I realize now that nothing ever goes as planned, and that my muse is a very fickle friend.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter Five**

No pain. These monsters felt no pain. Unless you cut off their heads, they kept on coming.

Their body stank of rotting meat and their breath was black and enough to paralyze a person with fear and disgust.

These were monsters.

Takumi yelled a battle cry as he notched another arrow to his bow.

* * *

The sound of shattered glass filled her ears.

"What was that?" Corrin looked to Robin, demanding an explanation.

Robin observed the princess. Corrin's eyes were unfocused, her tone terrified.

Robin spoke promptly. "Risens are reanimated human corpses created by Grima by dark magic. Before all of this, Grima, insane as it was, created an undead army. These are the remnants of the army. I summoned them-"

Corrin made a sudden lunge for her throat.

Robin dodged the dragon princess's fists, just barely. "What do you think you're doing, princess?" she hissed.

Corrin did not reply. Her eyes were red and wild, and Robin realized she was just an inch away from transforming into a dragon.

Robin cursed.

Fighting in a small room, and if the princess burst into her dragon form because she lost control… And Robin was not an expert in hand to hand combat in the first place! At least she did not keep anything of value in this room.

However, Robin soon realized that she had not needed to worry.

Corrin had never fought for real in life. She had always been sheltered, never been to battle, and it showed. Of course, as a princess, it should have been obvious that Corrin never learned hand-to-hand combat. And what was more, she did not know how to use the advantage of mass she had over Robin- and instead traded that for a wild fury of blows.

Robin realized that the dragon princess needed training, and soon, if she was to survive at the end of this whole mess.

Two hands to block the girl's jabs, and a sweep of her leg to throw the girl off balance. Robin pressed her left knee to Corrin's chest and used her right to pin the girl's left hand to the ground. It left Robin's right hand free to poise a dagger to Corrin's throat.

Corrin breathed harshly. A few seconds later, Robin could see the red dimming from her eyes.

"Are you calm, yet?"

Corrin gave up on struggling as she slumped to the ground.

Once Robin was certain that Corrin would not attack, Robin slid off of her and slouched to the hard floor, pressing her fingers to her temples in a futile way to ward off the coming headache.

"If you are going to react like this every time I reveal to you something unpleasant- this-whatever relationship we have with each other will crash and burn horribly."

Corrin ignored her. "What gave you the right to hurt my siblings? You do realize that your friends, Selena, Odin, and Laslow would be hurt too, didn't you?"

Robin swallowed dryly. Guilt. It was necessary. Robin had planned it from the start. That did not erase the fact that Robin had released the undead monsters, the monsters that had destroyed her three friends' home, parents, friends… the monsters that lead to that world's demise.

 _Her fault._

It wasn't that she could have hurt them that made Robin feel this. She knew they could kill the Risens without major injuries; they hadn't been very strong. It was just the fact that those undead monsters were Risens. They wrought back specific memories to specific people.

But there was no going back. She had planned this, she reminded herself. 'Get a grip, Robin!' she thought fiercely.

"Princess, my purpose was not to hurt anybody. And I promised to bring your family together, didn't I?"

Corrin was insistent. "But why do you have to send monsters after them?"

Robin sighed. "You saw your siblings. Does it look like they will get together without any outside encouragement? I realize you grew up sheltered, Corrin. But know this. Nohr and Hoshido are enemies. Nohrians abhor Hoshidians, Hoshidians loathe Nohrians. Small talk will not bring them together." Robin paused, making sure to meet the dragon princess's eye. "A more… drastic approach is necessary."

Corrin slumped to the ground again.

"You're right," she whispered.

Silence filled the room.

At last, Robin shook her head. "It's admirable though, the amount of love you posses for all your siblings."

Corrin flushed a deep red.

Robin laughed lightly in response. "Trust me, and have a bit of patience. I haven't lied to you yet."

"It's just... I do not like seeing them in pain…"

"They will grow stronger for it." Robin's eyes were strangely misty. "Just a bit more- they will be united, they will be strong, and in time, they will be ready to face their real enemy."

"Real enemy?" asked Corrin, without taking her eyes off from the remaining shards of the once magical orb.

A firm hand grasped her left shoulder. Corrin tore her gaze from the shards and met Robin's eyes.

"Surely you don't think that Nohr and Hoshido are the only factors at play here?" She watched Corrin struggle with her words. "The plan is very simple." Robin's eyes gleamed. "Unite the two countries. Kill Anankos."

She tilted her head, studying Corrin with intent eyes.

"And for that, you also need work as well, Corrin."

"Huh?"

"Come now, princess." Robin rolled her eyes. "Your siblings are coming for you, training, and getting stronger. Surely you do not want to be behind by the time you meet them?"

Corrin's eyebrows flew up. "Are you telling me-?"

"Best feel honored, princess. I'm offering to train you." She looked Corrin up and down. Their eyes met. "Interested?"

 _"Yes."_

Robin laughed, loud and clear. "And there is the determination I was looking for!"

Robin began walking towards Corrin.

"I promise to train you to be on par with the best. You might even be able to surprise your siblings- by defeating your brothers, Xander and Ryoma."

Corrin leaned in eagerly. "You can do that?"

"What did I tell you? I am Grima, the Fell Dragon. More importantly, I'm Robin, Chrom's Grandmaster. I promise you Corrin, we'll unite your siblings. And kill _everything_ that taints your world."

Robin's face was just centimeters away from Corrin.

"Training starts, now."

Corrin yelped as she was swallowed in, yet again, by an inky black portal.

She felt pressure from all sides, then, nothing.

* * *

The monsters were all dead.

"What, was that?" drawled Niles, looking closely to Odin, his fellow retainer.

"That was… Risen," muttered Selena from his left.

"It can't be," said Laslow. "It can't be!" His eyes were slightly wild. "This was supposed to be over. Grima was supposed to be dead! Robin… Robin gave up her life for this, damn it!"

Everybody stared at him at his unusually emotional display.

"Laslow…"

"Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura!" shouted Ryoma. "Gather our troops. We're leaving."

"No!" yelled Laslow. "Don't you see? These were Risens. Not Faceless, or anything you can see in this world. Risens are Grima's puppets."

He looked serious, as he walked towards Ryoma without fear or hesitance in his expression or body language. As if Ryoma was not the high prince of the enemy kingdom.

"Maybe it's something else. Maybe this is some cosmic joke. But if this is the work of Grima, do you think you- any of you, can face this alone? Grima nearly destroyed our world."

"No," disagreed Selena. "There's no nearly about it. Grima destroyed our world, and the only reason we survived was though a half baked plan and time travel."

"I know that it sounds impossible to trust us," admitted Odin. "But can you not feel your blood stir as well? We cannot divide!"

"You stated the problems perfectly," replied Ryoma. "We don't trust you. And this little skirmish- it was, for a better word, disturbing. But nothing we couldn't handle."

"Grima isn't!" exclaimed Selena in an outburst. "I don't care if you think you can handle this alone, Prince Ryoma. But the only hint you have in Princess Corrin is Grima. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. For just princess Corrin, can't you cooperate with Nohr-"

"And who are you to be saying as if you are a representative of Nohr?" asked a cold voice.

Selena stopped dead in her tracks. "Lady Camilla…"

"Did you think it was given that we would cooperate with Hoshido, Selena?"

…

"Xander, Leo, Elise. Let's go."

"Lady Camilla! Please!"

"Goodbye, Selena." Empty voice, and Camilla was on her wvyren, kicking off to the air. Her soldiers, all fellow wyvern knights fell behind her.

Watching the display, the Hoshidians quickly dispersed as well. But this time, none of the three dimension travelers paid the Hoshidians any mind.

"Beruka," pleaded Selena. The voice was entirely not something one would associate with the aggressive, competitive girl they had always known.

...Thought that they had always known.

Beruka's eyes were glaciers. Without a word, without a nod, just looking at her, as if trying to figure her out and failing…. Beruka kicked off into the air as well.

"Niles, let's go. Mages, in line," commanded Leo. "Elise-"

"I'm coming!" said the girl, clutching her staff closely to her chest. She glanced hesitantly at the three retainers, but quickly turned away.

Both Niles and Leo never even acknowledged Odin's presence.

Xander was last.

"You are hereby released from our service. Do not come back to Castle Krakensburg, Laslow." He spared his once-retainer a long, narrow glance.

There was no warmth in those eyes.

…

Alone in the town square, the three stared listlessly to the horizon where the Nohrian army had disappeared to.

"...Great. Now what?"

* * *

 **AN:** **Do you guys remember the time when this story used to be crack?**

 **I have no idea what happened. I had such a hard time wringing this out, attempting to plan, for once- except nothing went as planned. Gods, do these characters have a mind of their own? I swear, at the end of the chapter, Laslow, Selena, and Odin was suppose to reconcile. That's why this took really long. No matter what they did, they just... decided to split apart? Whelp.**

* * *

If you haven't, check out my newest story/oneshot, Laslow's Father. P.S. the father is Robin. It's basically Robin winning a fight against Corrin&co and him joining them, after Robin realizes that Inigo, no, Laslow, is working for them. It's quite humorous, I promise.

* * *

 **Thank you for everyone reading my story. And a special thanks to all of my reviewers, followers, and favorites! You guys make my day!**

 **Review!**

 **Posted date: 8/19/16**


	6. Turning Point

**AN: It's been a while. I've been stuck with this story for a while, and I had other plot bunnies sieging my mind. Hopefully this will start the ball rolling again. Thank you for all your patience, and enjoy!**

 **Since it's been almost three months, to recap: Corrin was kidnapped by Grima a.k.a. Robin, and Nohr and Hoshido are still at each other's throats. Both sides visited the Rainbow Sage to find Corrin's wereabouts, and the Rainbow Sage broke the curse that prevents speaking and Laslow, Selena, and Odin was revealed. The three tried to make Hoshido and Nohr at peace, but the Nohrian royalty rejected their retainers, and Hoshidans left as well.**

* * *

 **000...000**

 **Chapter Six**

"What do we do now?"

The situation was dire. They had just lost all their allies in this world, and now, they had nothing but the clothes in their backs and their chosen weapons. The three had long since walked out of the town were the sage died- and now was in a vast field of nowhere, lost, not knowing what to do.

However, not all was lost, not truely.

Odin was the first to recover from his shock, as realization crept up to him. This, this could be a chance. Odin's face bloomed with ephiphany.

"I, Odin Dark, have the most perfect solution." He paused dramatically, hand splayed to one side as he wiggled his fingers and eyebrows at them.

Selena raised her eyebrows in turn.

"Follow our hearts!" Odin shared his discovery proudly, almost excited to do what he wished to do for a long, long time. Not that he had known what he wanted to do, but it was all so clear now that all the responsibilities that weighed them down were gone.

"Our hearts...?"

Selena grasped the words sooner. "For once, that buffon is right." She smiled wryly. "Fighting Hoshido, we never thought it was right. The war is wrong. We know better." Her face shifted into one of determination.

"Odin, no, _Owain_ is right."

The three met each other's eyes.

They had grown up listening to tales of Exalt Emmerlyn and those of Chrom and Robin. The current Nohrian way was something they should never have agreed with, something that only their pale imitations could follow.

They were Owain, Inigo, and Severa.

It was due time to wake up.

"Then we all are in the same page, I assume?" Inigo looked to his two companions, his two best friends who had been with him through thick and thin. He flashed them a charming smile. "Good luck."

"A journey to follow our hearts! My blood boils with just the thought." Owain gave a dramatic bow; elegant, fancy, boisterous, and just plain Owain. "Farewell, my friends!" Severa snorted. "Just don't die, idiots," she said without heat.

The three backed away, and turned, each to their chosen destination. It was so obvious now that they thought of it.

Their footsteps became more confident with each step they took. Soon, they were already far apart. Owain's lasts words were still clear when he shouted across the empty fields, however, and they engraved it to their heart.

"May we meet again, my friends, in triumph!"

The other two nodded. The actions might have been unseen, but they all knew that the sentiment was echoed. Finally, they would do this world right.

...For the first time in many, many months, their hearts were light.

* * *

Xander, Leo, Elise, and Camilla dreaded arriving back at their castle. Never had their castle felt so gloomy and hopeless; it was like a weight weighing down their shoulders. They still trudged on, however, braving themselves and reaching to the foot of the throne.

Xander was ahead, like he always was, tall and proud, with Leo just right behind. Camilla would have been there too, if not for Elise. Elise strayed even further than usual, and Camilla hung in the middle, trying to stay with her brothers while trying to be there for Elise at the same time.

They stopped in front of King Garon's throne.

"Father," started Xander, voice grave and solemn.

Garon's face, so grey and withered, broke into an unexpected beam. They had not seen their father in such a positive mood in, well, since forever.

"Congratulations, my children!" crowed the King of Nohr in victory.

The four siblings' faces froze.

Garon talked continuously without heed. "Hoshido's pesky Queen dead, the barriers fallen, and Corrin dead as well?" His laughter was coarse and unnaturally high pitched as it rang across the entire throne room. "I never expected anything less, of course." He smiled widely. "You indeed are of my flesh and blood. True Nohrians, indeed."

Elise was the first one to find her voice.

"Corrin isn't dead! She's just kidnapped!" yelled Elise angrily rolling her feet.

Garon tilted his head slightly, looking like a large, predatory bird. "…Is it now?" He asked, face darkening. "Iago?"

The Nohrian tactician scurried out from the shadows. "My lord-"

The words were lost to them as the hateful tactician pointlessly began to make his excuses on his wrong information. _"There was a portal my lord, she was taken in, surely she must be dead!"_ None of them wanted to stay in the room any longer. And Elise, pure, joyful Elise tightened her fists into a ball by her sides. It trembled. She tried to press it to her sides, but could not stop the trembling.

"You… You…"

Leo realized what Elise would do even before Elise did. He turned, suddenly very, very concerened. "Elise- " Elise lunged, barely caught just in time by Camilla who was the closest to her.

"Let me go, Camilla," growled the little princess.

She struggled against her sister's iron grip. "Let me go!" Camilla covered her sister's mouth with her hands, expression grim.

Garon watched the proceedings with a twisted smile.

"Father, I apologize," said Xander quickly. "Elise is not herself."

"Is she disagreeing how profitable it would be if Corrin was dead?" The man's eyes sharpened wickedly. "Do you disagree that it would be fortunate if that girl was to die, Xander?" He glanced at the other two, observing their facial expressions. "Camilla? Leo?"

"We-"

The words stuck in their throat.

"Well?" asked Garon maliciously.

Something crossed Xander's face just then. A resolution, determination, maybe a fit of rebellion, but he had made his mind up all the same.

"I disagree."

Garon's eyes flashed. Leo's face was in a grim line, and Camilla…

"Xander! You don't mean that," she said. Her beautiful face was marred with anxiety and fear for her older brother. "Father, please-"

"I'm sorry, Father," interrupted Xander. "But I believe Corrin to be an asset for Nohr, despite her Hoshidan heritage. There was a small gasp from Elise. "You are the one who told us to treat her like a sister, Father. Is that not reason enough for us to trust her?"

The king tilted his head back, face a blotchy grey. "And now I am telling you that she is untrustworthy," he said, stressing each word. "I'll ask again. Do you still believe her to be an asset?"

Xander did not respond. He would not bend, not this time. Not _ever_ again.

"Camilla?" the King rasped. "Leo? Anything you wish to add?"

"…"

"Hans," ordered Garon. "Escort Prince Xander to his rooms. He will be under house arrest, until I command otherwise." He turned back and focused on Elise. "I'll forgive you of your disgraceful behavior, Elise, but Xander..." He watched them intently, but found nothing in their blank expressions. "As the crown prince of Nohr, you should know better by now."

His cold gaze swept them, twisted smile fixed on his face.

"Dismissed."

* * *

 **AN: I can't say that I like the first half of this chapter- but I don't think I can make it less awkward/cheesy. Hopefully this isn't as bad as I think it is...**

 **Posted Date: 11/19/16**


End file.
